Secrets of the Harvest Moon
by Dark Knight of the Dark Prince
Summary: This story isn't done yet, it's a work in progess but it's really good so far. It's about Jack and his search for the secrets of the Harvest Moon. UPDATED!!! Chapter 9 now added =D now with new lemon scent....NOT!!!
1. Chapter 1: Nice day for a walk

Chapter 1: Nice day for a walk  
  
I've been doin' this farm thing for about two years now. A lot has happend sence my grandpa die   
and I took over the farm. I'm really good friends with all of the people in town, and I'm married to   
Karen the cutest girl on town. I woke up this morning feelin' happier than usual. I walk outside and   
took care of all my cows, sheep, and chickens, watered my crops, and played with my horse and dog a   
little. I kissed karen bye and decided to take a walk up Mother's Hill. On my way up I went to the hot   
springs and boiled me an egg. "Well, that takes care of breakfast" I said walking toward the steps.   
"HEY!!!" someone yelled as I triped over them. I fell down the steps and landed on my back, and said   
"ouch...". I opened my eyes to see Ann stairing down at me. "Hi" she said trying not to break out into   
laughter. "Hi, Ann" I said sitting up and rubbing the back of my head. "You woke me up!!!" she said   
giggling. "Are you going for a walk all by yourself?" she asked. "Yup, you wanna go Annie?" I said.   
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!" she yelled. She hated it when I called her that, but she got me back.   
"Sure I'll go with you... JACKIE!!!" she said laughing. We went up the path headed for the top of   
Mother's Hill. When we got to the lake we heard someone laughing really loud and yelling. Ann and I ran  
up to see Mary and Grey swimming. "Hey guys, havein' fun?" Ann and I said smirking. "Hi Jack, hi Ann"   
Mary said to us. We all looked at Grey as he turned red jumped out of the water and ran off.   
"There he goes." Mary said as she sighed. "Wanna go on a walk with us?" Ann asked. "Sure" Mary   
replied. So all three of us walked up the path and across the bridge. We came up on the field and we   
heard someone singing. "Who is that?" Ann asked Mary. "Dunno" Mary said. They didn't know but I did,  
I'd know that voice anywhere, it was Popuri. "Hi Popuri" I said. She was picking Moondrop flowers.   
"Would you like to come on a walk with us?" I asked her. "Sure Jack" she said as she giggled. We   
walked up to to the peek of of Mother's Hill. "This thing is way too big to be a hill." Ann said. We all   
started laughing. I looked around and didn't see Popuri. "Where did you go Popuri?" I said. "HELP!!!!!!!"   
Popuri yelled. We all rushed over to the side of the cliff to see Popuri hanging on to a small ledge   
crying. While we were looking at Popuri thinking what to do the cliff crumbled away and we all fell. 


	2. Chapter 2: The big splash

Chapter 2: The big splash  
  
We all fell off the cliff and hit the water in a big splash. We all were washed down stream. Meanwhile,   
Cliff, Kai, and Zack were sitting by the river fish. Some thing started pulling on Cliff's line, then Kai's   
too. They tried to reel in whatever they had but couldn't. "Stand back boys" Zack said taking both rods  
in his hands and pulled as hard as he could. "AAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" me and the girls all yelled as   
Zack pulled us out of the river. We all gasped for air, "We need better bait" Kai told Cliff. Me and   
the girls dried off and we all went home. When I got home Karen was waiting for me inside the house   
with diner on the table. We both ate and I told her what happend to me and then I helped her clean up   
the table and we went to bed. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Heart is Hurt

Chapter 3: The Heart is Hurt   
  
I woke up and I didn't smell breakfast. I went into the kitchen and saw a note on the table that said,   
"Dear Jack,   
I had to leave, I will never come back. I'm so sorry Jack, I will always remember you.   
goodbye forever,   
-Karen"   
I looked up at the clock, it was 6:30. "I can still catch the boat Karen is on" I thought to myself.   
I ran as fast as I could but I didn't make it. By the time I got there the ship was nowhere in sight.   
I fell to my knees there on the dock and started to cry. I cry and cry till the sun went down. I had   
lost the best thing in my life. I was going to alone for the rest of my life, because all the other girls in   
town were takin'. Mary had Grey, Ann was with Cliff, Popuri and Kai were getting married in the fall,   
and the doctor (Author's note- why doesn't he have a real name?) was going to marry Elli in 3 weeks.   
At around 11:00 that night I went home, tomorrow was the Goddess Festival I couldn't go. I was too   
depressed to go. I stay in my house all day long for 2 days. 


	4. Chapter 4: Thinking of All Thing

Chapter 4: Thinking of All Thing  
  
I was laying in bed still. Karen left 4 days ago but I'm even more depressed than ever. I heard a knock   
on the door. I got up and opened the door to see Ann standing there with a cake in her hands. "hello   
Ann" I said rubbing my eyes. "You've been crying Jack, I can tell" she said looking at my face."   
she handed me the cake and said "I hope this will make you feel better" then see turned around and   
walked out the gate. Ann is so nice to me, she's my best friend. I turned around and went back inside   
and had a piece of cake, it did make me feel a little better. After I was done eating I went on a walk   
to the beach. As I walked out there a cold wind blew threw my hair. I walked out to the end of the   
dock and sat there to think. As I sat there thinking I fell asleep, but as I slept there little did I know   
there was a huge storm was coming. I woke up when a rain drop hit my face, I looked around it was   
raining really hard and lightning shot through the sky. I looked out over the sea and saw a small boat   
with a person in it being thrown about by the waves. All the sudden a huge wave hit the boat and over   
turned it. "NO!!!" I shouted as I jumped into the ice cold water. I swam out to the person, I found the   
person and graped onto who ever it was, they were still alive but just then another big wave hit us and   
we both passed out. 


	5. Chapter 5: A Stranger

Chapter 5: A Stranger  
  
All I can remember is me grabing the person in the water and then me passing out. I felt warmth all over   
my body. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Ann standing over me with a worried look on her face. "Hi Ann"   
I said weakly. "Jack, please save your energy" she said trying to hold back her tears. Then Ann left the   
room. I rubed my eyes and looked around the room. I was in a room at the inn, but where was that person   
I tried to save? All the sudden Cliff walked in "how ya doin' buddy?" he said. "Fine I guess" I told him.   
I couldn't stand it any more I had to ask "did you find any other people after the storm?" I asked him.   
"Yeah, there was a girl washed up with you. It looked like she was holding on to you." he explaned. I was   
glad to hear she was okay, and even more glad it was a she. I rested for a few days and then went back to   
my farm. It looked really..... nice? "How the heck did it get this nice?" I said. Then I saw some thing run   
into the chicken house. I ran and opened the door and saw all the harvest sprites eating apples and drinking  
Sprite. "Hey guys, have you been taking care of the farm" I asked them. "Yup yup yupers, we been workin'  
lots and keepin' da farm all pretty, and nice" one of them said. "Okay, thanks alot" I said walking out of   
the chicken house. I thought I would go for a walk yup Mother's Hill. When I reached the top I saw someone   
sitting up there. It was a girl with long blonde hair and an orange backpack. "Hello there" I said in a shy   
manner. "Hi there" she said as she turned around to look at me. As soon as I saw her those blue eyes, that   
hair that the girl I saved! "ummmm were you in that storm the other night?" I asked. "yes, how did you know?"  
she replied. "I'm the person who swam out to save you" I said as I smiled. She gasped "OH thank you so   
much. I would have never made it if it weren't for you" she said as she started to cry . I huged her and I   
walked her to the inn for the night. I walked home and went to bed feeling happy. 


	6. Chapter 6: A New Interest

Chapter 6: A New Interest  
  
As I was sitting at the dock fishing a saw a boat, and a big one at that. It got closer and closer till   
it docked. The ship lowered the plank and a man steped out holding... two a pink suitcases? He set them   
on the dock and went back onto the ship. Then out steped a beautiful young girl. Just then the boat pulled   
away. I tryed to act like I was fishing so she didn't notice me. "Excuse me." she said as she taped on my   
shouder. "Yes?" I said reeling in my line. "Could you please tell me where the inn is?" she asked me.   
"Sure" I said cheerfully. I start to walk to the inn when I heard her call me "Ummm... could you please   
carry my bags?" she was blushing a bit. "Glad to help ya!" I said as I picked up her bags and carried   
them to the inn. As I walk into the inn I saw Cliff and Ann sitting at a table talking. "Hi guys" I yelled to   
them, "Hi Josh, nice suitcases." Cliff said as he winked at me. Just then the girl walked in. "Who's the   
hott chick?" Cliff said. WHAM!!! Ann hit Cliff in the back of the head "WE'RE MARRIED NOW YOU   
KNOW!!!!!!" Ann yelled at cliff. "What's your name?" Ann asked politly. "Jessica, Jessica Cox" she said   
as she did a little curtsey. Ann ran up to the front desk and asked "Will you be staying the night?" "Yes   
I will" Jessie said as she signed her name in the book. "Hey Ann, where is Darcy today?" I asked Ann.   
Jessie gasped "D-Dar-Darcy? Did you say Darcy?" she asked looking like she had seen a ghost. "Yes, why?"   
I asked her. Ann told me "Darcy is at the hot springs as usual" before Ann could say another word Jessie   
grabed my arm and yelled "PLEASE TAKE ME TO THE HOT SPRINGS" I noded and we both set off for   
the hot springs. I walked up to the door of the hot spring and knocked. "Who is it?" Darcy called out.   
"It's me Darc, can I come in?" I answered back. I opened the door to see Darcy sitting in the sring.   
"Darcy, some girl named Jessie wants to see you." Just them she jumped out of the spring and ran past me   
almost knocking me into the spring. I could hear excited screams outside the spring, I ran out to see   
Darcy and Jessie hugging and crying. "Okay, some one please tell me what's going on" I asked with a confused   
look on my face. They told me that they were best friends and that they were on a boat ride and a storm   
came up and everybody had to get in life boats. Darcy's boat was swept away and that's when I found her.   
Darcy changed in the dressing room at the springs and we all headed back to the inn and told Ann and Cliff   
what happened. After that was done we all had dinner at the inn and I walked home thinking "I may have   
lost my wife, but I've gained alot of friends" 


	7. Chapter 7: More New Friends

Chapter 7: More New Friends  
  
Well, it's been about 3 weeks now. Jessie and Darcy are working hard on the Monoka Farm that's the name   
of the farm they took over. I was on my way to the market to buy some seed when i overheard Stu talking   
to May. "Guess wat May!" Stu said as he was jumping up and down. "What is it stu?" she asked in the sweetiest   
way. "My two cousins are coming over for a few weeks" Stu said runing around May making her dizzy.   
I went and got my seed and worded on the farm for the rest of the day then went to bed. The next day a   
knock at the door woke woke me up. When I opened the door there was Stu standing there with a big   
smile on his face. "Come on Jack!!!" he said as he grabed my hand and pulled my to the beach. Just as we   
got there the ship pulled up to the dock. The plank came down and off steped a young boy and a cute young   
girl. "Hi Stu!!!" the boy yelled as the girl remaind quiet. "Josh! This is my cousin Eddie and his sister Joanna".   
"Hi Eddie" i said as i walk past Eddie. "Hello, Joanna my name is Josh" I said as I kissed her hand. She looked   
a little shocked but I think she liked it. "Hi Josh, please call me Jo" she said smiling. I took them to Stu's   
house and headed home. 


	8. Chapter 8: The Beginning of an Adventure

Chapter 8: The Beginning of an Adventure  
  
I woke up this morning as usual and took care of my crops and animals. While I was in my barn i heard somebody   
scream near Mother's Hill. I burst out the bard door and ran down the path to Mother's Hill. As I got to the   
fork in the road i heard someone crying just up ahead. I turned the cornner and saw Jo laying on teh ground   
with blood flowing from a wound on her leg. "Are you ok?" I asked in a panic. I could tell she was in so much pain   
she could talk. So i took my scarf from around my neck and tide it around her wound to help stop the bleeding.   
She didnt have much time so I took her up in my arms and carried her to the clinic. Jack waited in the waiting   
room as the doctor took care of Jo. "What the heck is taking so long!" Jack yelled and he pounded his fist   
on the wall. Elli tryed her best to confurt Jack "It's ok Jack I'm sure she'll be fine" she said as she kiss   
him on the cheek. Too bad she didn't know how wrong she was. A few minutes later the doctor walked out of   
the E.R. ("emergency room" DUH!) he seemed to have a grim look on his face. "Jack..." he said looking into   
Jack's deep blue eyes. "I'm afraid she might not make it" he siad begening to explain the situation. "She   
somehow got this in her leg" he said as he held up a test-tube with a small shard of crystal in it. "It's a   
type of magic poison crystal from the island in the middle of the sea..." Just then Jessica and Darcy burst   
through the door. "WHERE IS IT!?" Jessica yelled as Darcy looked around the room. Darcy snatched the   
test-tube with the crystal in it from the doctor. "Did anybody come in contact with tyhis crystal" Jessica   
asked in a panic. "Jo did, I found her near the mountain path with it in her leg" Jack explained with a worried   
look in his eyes. "Oh god..." Darcy said in shock. "What is going on jessica?!" Jack said with tears in his eyes.  
Jessica expained that the crystal was indeed a magic poison crystal from Vodnal Island, but she didn't kno   
how in the world Jo got it in her. "Is there any way we can save her?" Elli asked. Darcy held out a vile of yellow   
stuff "Give her this, it will keep her stable." "Thank you" the doctor replide as he took the potion in to give it to Jo.   
"That will only keep her from getting worse, we must get an Ikasty crystal to cure her" Jessica told Jack.   
"Darcy, Jessica... who are you two... really?" 


	9. Chapter 9: Get Ready!

Chapter 9: Get Ready!  
  
Jessica and Darcy told Jack that they would make "arangments" to get to the island and that he should take   
all his tools. Jack returned to his farn and packed for his adventure. After he was finished he picked a   
veggie and walked to the Goddess Falls. He threw the veggie in and the Goddess rose from the water, and   
as always she asked "Hello Jack, what is it that you wish for?" Jack told her "I would like your blessing   
for my trip to Vodnal Island." The Goddess looked suprised "You're going to that cured island?" she asked   
worried. "Yes, why?" Jack asked tilting his head to the side. "If you are going take this, I'm sure you will   
find a use for it" she reached out head hand and gave Jack a half sphere crystal. "This is the Harvest Crystal,  
it has very little power but will let you pass threw the barrier that protects the island" She told him.   
"Thankyou, my Goddess" Jack bowed and walked back to his house. The Goddess watched as Jack walk away   
and thought to herself "Is he really chosen the one...?" then she desended back into the river. As Jack got   
home he saw Jessica and Darcy standing by his house. "He guys, are you ready?" Jack yelled as he ran up   
to them. "Almost Jack" Darcy chirped. Jessica walked up to Jack "But there is something you must know about   
us..." she said. "My full name is Jessica Umi" Jessica explained. "And mine is Darcy Hikaru" Darcy added.   
"But what does that mean?" Jack asked slightly confused. "We are Magic Knights, and have some here because   
our Master Clef said there was a strange evil arua gathering around this place so he sent me to check it out..."   
Darcy explained. "But when her ship got caught in that story and dissapered he sent me to search for her"   
Jessica added. "So why dont you help Jo with your powers?" Jack ask thinking that he could save Jo quickly.   
"Our powers are very weak here for some reason..." Jessica said staring at the ground. "But enough about that!"   
Darcy said cheerfully. "LETS GO SAVE JAMIE!!!" Darcy yelled. "Her name is Jo...." Jack and Jessica both said   
sighing. "Oopsies" Darcy said grinning. "Anyways.... LETS GO!" Jack yell as they all grabed there bags and   
ran to the beach. 


End file.
